hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Freeze
'''Deep Freeze' is the 35th episode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. This introduces A.J. Dalton, who joins in the same episode. Summary (The team drive through a forest like Battle Zone. There is a Battle Key on the hood of the Saber.) *''Sherman: Interesting. Thousands of years of evolution have produced...'' (The plants fire Seed Bombs at the team. The cars dodge them) *''Spinner: Giant weeds designed to bash us! Yeah, real interesting, little bro!'' As the cars dodge more bombs, Vert picks up something behind them on his scanners. It's the Vandals, and they attack immediately. Agura realizes they could slipstream into the portal behind them, and Vert tells the team to push them back, U-turning to them and activating the blades on his Saber. Before anyone can attack, a Seed Bomb hits, sending the Saber to a stop. One of the weeds observe it closely, intently... It senses the Scarib, and immediately attacks it instead. The blow knocks it away, dazing Hatch. Vert soon realizes the weeds's attack patterns and call for his team to turn off their vehicles. Upon his insistance, they do so, to their confusion. The weeds observe them, and then sense the Vandals's vehicles. They attack the Vandals instead. Sherman and Agura realize these plants will attack anything that moves. Amidst the chaos, they go through the portal back to Earth. -- At the Hub, Sage asks if they have found the Terraforming Pod. They say no, and when Stanford asks of its importance, Sage sternly tells him that yes, it's essential. Sage had hoped to rebuild this pod and re-launch it, creating a new civilization for the Blue Sentients, as the Council of Five did ages ago. During the launch, it misfired, and the materials to make another one don't exist. Tezz reports with an update, he's pinpointed one last Zone it may have crash landed onto, or into in this case. To Zoom's dismay, it's in the Ice Zone. Sherman notes that it's sealed in an Ice Volcano, and that the ice there is extremely thick. They won't be able to hack through it, cut it with a blade, or blow it up. There's one other possibility, though: use a high powered drill to dig through it. Spinner jokingly suggests getting Zug to help, but Vert has a better idea. *''Vert: Sage, what would you say to a new recruit?'' *''Sage: If you believe they can help, I am in agreement.'' *''Vert: Saddle up, everyone. We're goin' to the Yukon!'' *''Zoom: (not happy) Ice! WHY did it have to be ice?'' -- *''A.J.: Woooo-hoo!'' The previous exclaimation came from a man in his late teens with light blue eyes and white hair luging down a track at high speed. Vert watches him with excitement as he makes a flip into the air and lands perfectly. The man comes to a stop at the end of the track and removes his helmet as he greets Vert. Vert, happy to see A.J. Dalton again, fist-bumps him and the two embrace. After some reminising, Vert asks of him a favor. To A.J.'s shock, he finds that Vert's been busy lately! In the Mobi, Sage upgrades Zoom's Shocksuit so it'll protect him from the cold while A.J. watches excitedly. Vert asks him if he wants to reconsider, but A.J.'s mind's made up: he's jumping onboard. Sage creates a Sentient Chip for him and upgrades A.J.'s truck. Scanners create a gray Shocksuit for him which forms over his clothing. On Sage's instruction, he names the vehicle the GearSlammer. Vert welcomes him to the team. Tezz, Sherman, and Spinner remain at the Hub with Sage, everyone else straps in and heads for the Ice Zone. -- As soon as they get in, they begin to slip on the ice. Remembering what happened last time, the team put their tires in molecular bonding mode. Getting some traction, they stop at a rock formation, A.J. having fun on his new ride. Stanford gets a reading on the Pod, and they head for it. A Sark Sentry has spotted them while they were going there. At the spot, a scanner finds the pod under deep ice. But it's nothing A.J.'s drill can't handle, he says as he messes up Stanford's hair with a noogie. Above them, Zoom spots the Red Sentient 5 coming. Vert, Agura, and Zoom go to stop them while Stanford and A.J. remain behind. The three take off, A.J. rather pumped to try out his new drill. But as Stanford tells him to keep a cool head, he jumps out of the way in panic as the drill starts to make its magic. Vert nearly dodges an ice jet, which will flash freeze them if they're not careful. They spot Kytren and follow him. Kytren, however, leads them to an ambush. On Krytus's signal, they attack. The Synthrax leaps in, but is frozen solid halfway due to an ice jet. The Reds are at a disadvantage in the cold, so this gives them an idea. A portion of the Synthrax melts off and Krylox rejoins his team. Back where Stanford and A.J. are, the drill gets stuck in some ice. Frustrated, Stanford fires a sonic blast at the hard ice, and the whole Zone starts shaking! *''A.J.: Dude! I really wish you would've told me you were gonna rock the house!'' *''Stanford: Oops! Hey, do we have a Plan B?'' (The ground breaks apart. A.J. gets back in the GearSlammer.) *''Stanford: This looks bad...'' (Stanford and A.J. fall into an Ice Cave.) *''A.J.: (voice echoing offscreen as he falls) Wooo-hoo!'' The other three speed ahead, hoping to lose the Red Sentient 5. Vert's computers pick up the seismic waves, and so has Kyburi's own. Now knowing they were fooled, Krytus has Kyburi and Kytren come with him to investigate, while Krylox and Kyrosys remain behind to finish them off. The Red Sentients split up. Vert picks up Stanford's transmission and tells the other two to regroup with A.J. and Stanford. Zoom speeds ahead and spots "the mother of all ice fissures dead ahead". They hit the gas and leap over. Krylox and Kyrosys are flash frozen and sent to their Re-Spawn Chambers. -- Stanford and A.J. slip and slide in some ice tunnels, going downhill like they were on a roller coaster. Stanford echo maps the tunnels, but is starting to get motion sickness due to the wild ride. Krytus, Kyburi, and Kytren eventually catch up to the two. Stanford signals for A.J. to attack behind him. His drill nearly misses Kytren. Stanford fires a few sonic blast behind him, he hits Kytren while the other two dodge. Krytus bumps into him. After some talk, A.J. gets in pole position ahead of him, Krytus retaliates by ramming into the GearSlammer. The other three have managed to get in and begin sliding around to regroup with Stanford and A.J. Kyburi's scanners pick up the pod some 500 meters below them. Stanford slips and crashes into A.J., he apologizes for that, saying that he can't get any traction. A.J. notes that the Reds are also having a hard time driving on the slippery terrain. Getting an idea, Stanford fires his cannons and the push is enough to give them some extra speed and lose the Reds. They soon fall down a tunnel and land safety within an ice volcano. Vert, Agura, and Zoom catch up with them soon after. The group spot the Terraforming Pod. An earthquake rattles the area, which both geniuses back at the Hub note as odd. Sherman decides to run a few tests. *''Tezz: In the meantime, you have company.'' (The team find that the remaining three Reds have caught up to them.) *''Kyburi: Is that what you were looking for, humans? Sage's Terraforming Pod?'' *''Krytus: I'll never let my sister rebuild her civilization!'' (The vehicles do battle. Missiles are suddenly launched.) *''Kytren: Incoming!'' Krytus and the Battle Force 5 dodge those missiles, but Kytren and Kyburi are hit and sent to their Re-Spawn Chamber. A.J. spots a Mobias Command Center deactivating its cloaking device. Vert and A.J. team up to take out Krytus and send him back to his Re-Spawn Chamber. Agura owes a big part to the calvalry for help, but upon further inspection, Vert doesn't think that the black beings intended to help them at all! *''Zoom: Guys? Ever get the feeling...'' *''Agura: That you're not wanted?'' *''Stanford: All the time!'' On Vert's command, the team hits the gas and scatter to dodge incoming missiles from the rogue Mobi. Vert puts top priority on disabling the Mobi to find out what's going on. Thinking what Agura is thinking, A.J. promptly drives in back of the large vehicle while avoiding another missile and uses the arms on the GearSlammer to grab the hatch and pry it off. Vert promptly gets inside, smashing three of the black beings with the Saber. He gets out and slices two of them with his sword. Zoom and Agura also join in, Zoom using the Chopper and his Muay Thai skills to smash three more to pieces. Agura jumps on one from behind, smashing it. One tries to attack her, but Vert slices it from behind before it can get the jump on her. Stanford and A.J. come in now that the coast is clear. Inside the Mobias Command Center, Sage tells the group through communicator that the Terraforming Pod sealed up is defective. The black beings were created from the defect: although they contain Blue Sentient DNA, they're parasites due to a corrupted program. The beings are taking pieces of the zone to maintain the pod and will attack anyone perceived as a threat. Sherman ran a few simulations during the fight. If they keep taking pieces of the Battlezone, the core will collapse, and cause a destructive, multi-dimensional chain reaction that will pull everything into a black hole, including Earth. During the brainstorming, A.J. has an idea. If they can install a new program into the pod that will make the parasites self-destruct, they can avoid a catastrophe. With a plan set up, the five move out. The Saber and GearSlammer get into the garage. Sage uploads an Anti-Virus into the Saber. The plan is to launch the Saber and GearSlammer into the air and fuse them (which will be strong enough to break the thick crystal surrounding the pod). Once they get in, Vert must pierce the blades through the pod, at that point Sherman will activate the Anti-Virus. Stanford will fire the shot, Agura and Zoom cover him while he's aiming. The Tangler and Chopper race out and start attacking. The parasites get on the windshield of the Mobi. Stanford complains about the lack of assistance, Agura says they're doing the best they can. Stanford turns on the windshield wipers, cleaning them off. Agura notices two more Mobis closing fast, and tells Stanford to take the shot. A.J. thanks Vert for all the fun times they had, and Vert assures him it'll work out as he loads the Fuser. As they get loaded into the launcher, A.J. tells Stanford to take his time. Stanford manages to lock on and fires the two vehicles. Vert fires the Fuser ahead of them and the vehicles merge into the RigSaw! It smashes through the pyramid and speeds over to the pod. Vert drills into it and signals Sherman to activate the Anti-Virus. He does so, and after a few seconds, the parasites blow up in flashes of light. The team drive back, the pod destroying itself. On the way back, A.J. finds a white plant and takes it with him for the ride home. -- Vert apologizes to Sage for being unable to salvage the pod. Sage says that's it for the best, as civilizations need time to grow. A.J. gives Sage the Positron Plant he found. Sage is happy with the gift, saying she'll treasure it. Vert offers the team a celebratory meal at the diner, but A.J. has a better idea. -- Back in the Yukon, the gang is back at the luge track. Stanford is trying out the luge as the others watch. *''A.J.: You're approaching the finish line, Stanford! Remember!'' (Stanford zips by as he goes into the home stretch.) *''Stanford: Whaaa! Keep! A! Cool! Head!'' (Zoom and Spinner watch as he wipes out. Stanford flies into a mound of snow) *''Zoom: That's one way to do it.'' (Most of the group laugh at this as Stanford tries to get out.) Key Events *A.J. Dalton joins the Battle Force 5. *The GearSlammer debuts. *The combination RigSaw debuts. Fusions RigSaw Quotes Vert: Time to pull out; the RigSaw! *fires the fusor* Unite... *the Saber and Gearslammer enter the Vortex; the Rigsaw exits; Vert to A.J.* This is where you say... A.J.: ... and Strike! (The team drive through a forest like Battle Zone. There is a Battle Key on the hood of the Saber.) ''Sherman: Interesting. Thousands of years of evolution have produced...'' (The plants fire Seed Bombs at the team. The cars dodge them) Spinner: Giant weeds designed to bash us! Yeah, real interesting, little bro! Vert: Sage, what would you say to a new recruit? Sage: If you believe they can help, I am in agreement. Vert: Saddle up, everyone. We're goin' to the Yukon! Zoom: (not happy) Ice! WHY did it have to be ice? Video Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Stanford Category:Episodes focusing on A.J. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2